gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi Sophia
HI_Sophia is the the filth of the GameFAQs Smash boards and the Divine Empress of the Temple of Xod. She loves sucking the mod's dicks and does so religiously every day. Everyone else hates her for her utterly despicable nature. Life Before The Temple She likes to needlessly report threads for fun, almost as if she were the GameFAQs Moderators' personal slave. She has in her banned Rayquaza487 twice now for idiotic reasons. She is truly the Alpha Bitch. She also got energyman2289's topic deleted when it his 403. It's one of his dreams to get a topic to 500, but an off topic 500 thread is not the way. After Becoming Empress Some say Sophia has no life, therefore she has nothing better to than to report threads of her choice. Her actions and rationale are completely biased, ignorant, and subjective. Deleting topics about games users create for the boards aren't okay, but trolling and posting about "Ridley fanfics" are somehow okay? She is the epitome of ass-backwards logic. Nicknamed: "The Ultimate Killjoy" She has quickly worked up a reputation for being a killjoy, reporting topics for no logical reason even if they are on topic. On June 21st, 2014, Sophia reported the Smash Bros Announcer Contest Preliminaries for being off-topic. After five hours without the topic being closed, the Carlisle Elitists struck back and reported her for false and excessive moderation. It remains to be seen whether the mods will recognize her bullshit or continue being total dipshits. Crowning While initially only a regular poster, Hi_Sophia was taken by Xodarhis as his concubine on June 21st, 2014 and renamed Empress Sophia. With the support of the Temple, she is likely to become a greater threat than any GameFAQs has yet faced. Reception The following is critique of Hi_Sophia given by various GameFAQs users: LordCarlisle: She's not even doing the right thing. She's absolutely deluded, as half of the topics that she reports for being off-topic aren't, in actuality, off-topic. And she's delusional (even more so) if she thinks that anybody is going to refer to her as "Empress". That's the highest ranking of royalty one can have. Why, it's higher than both "Lord" and "Archlord". I shan't take that lying down. She seems to be trying to gain attention by being a stickler for the rules. '''Taojaz: '''If she's an empress, then we're the rebellion. No matter how much you suck up to the mods, I won't bow down to your 'empire'. '''AuraWielder: '''She is, quite frankly, ridiculous. She reports almost every topic for something even when it is clearly with the GameFAQs TOU. It leads me to believe that she is either a very deluded character, or a malevolent troll. And I'm leaning towards the latter. '''Rayquaza: '''If only she would stop sucking Moderator **** maybe should get a single friend. She's modded me twice now and I've suffered getting Warned too darn much because of the ******* she is. '''quinfordmac: '''I left the site before Temple of Xod. So I have that going for me, which is nice. '''TopHattedTroopa: '''She's a whiny bitch who does nothing but suck the very tiny dicks of the mods. All she does is be a killjoy and report topics for no reason-I was surprised when she posted something besides 'Reported'. Oh how much I wish she would be banned. Forever. '''energyman2289: '''He thinks she should get the fuck out of GameFAQs or troll some other fucking board. Stupid cunt. TriviaCategory:Stupid Xod Shit * Hi_Sophia is DeZA's alt, believe it or not. Category:Users Category:Trolls Category:Villains